Goddess Sookie
by Darkmother
Summary: What if Sookie was brought up vampires and is not human/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

E. P.O.V.

I heard my child come in then I heard a breather aswell so Pamela has company tonight but instead of going to her room she is coming to my study but she leaaves the breather in the living room. I hear Pamela knock on the door.

"Come in " I say to her.

"Hello Master and guess what I have got." She asks me.

"Pamela,my child you have a breather with you." I tell her.

"Not just any breather,I think she part of the fae race. So please come and see her, I think you might like her as well." She says in a challenging tone. I do love a challenge, so I follow Pam into the living room and there she was sitting on the couch,she turned around to look at who was coming. Thats when my fangs ran and I hissed at her because I have only saw that markings on one being once and that was she was torturing me because I killed her mortal.

"Eric what are you doing, stop it you're scaring her." I heard Pam say but that didn't stop me from lunging myself at the child.

"She is the child of the Goddess Nyx, and the chi-"I got interrupted by the child.

"My name is Sookie,sir."The child-no Sookie told me in a very sweet and very delicate way for a being who is being held up against a wall by a vampire as grown men have pissed them selves.

"Where did you find the chi-Sookie." I asked Pam but staring into Sookies eyes.I was just holding her in my arms by this time.

"I was getting in my car as I was just coming from Comptons house when I heard her screaming so I ran across the graveyard and came to a house that was burning wildly and Sookie whimpering and after I calmed her down the fire went out and I went in to explore inside and what I found in there was not pleasent there was needles on the floor." Pam said but stoped as Sookie was buring her face into my shoulder and was crying terriable.

"No,No more injections please Gran they hurt please don't." Once Sookie finished saying that sentence, she set the fireplace alight aswell as the curtains and I tightened my grip on Sookie,and slowly rocked which was helping greatly as the curtains was not on fire no more but the fire place was still burning.

"Pam go and get a blanket from one of the bedrooms for me."I said to her and she just looked at me then Sookie then back at me with a raised eyebrow but quickly left, I sat both me and Sookie on the couch was just about falling asleep when Pam came and Sookie opened her eyes again.

"Hello vamp mom." Sookie said to Pam and I just snorted at it,Pam just put her two fingers up at me.

"Wow what great example you are being for Sookie." I said to Pam.

"Bullshit!" Pam and sleepy Sookie said together. Pam came over and put the Blanket over me and mintues later Sookie was asleep on me,holding my arm to her. Pam just stared at us, After a few minutes of watching me, I was getting slightly pissed off with her and the silence.

"What." I practically shouted at her and Sookie started to wake, I started to rock her gently and whispered in her ear. "Shush my angel you are safe now. Sleep." and she went back to sleep with Pam just watching us then she got up and walked towards us I started going into protecting mode over the child.

"Just as I excepted." Pam said then ran upstairs and locked her door. Thrity minutes till sunrise. I stood up with Sookie in my arms and carried her to my bed chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sookies P.O.V

I have been living with Pam and Eric for 11 years now and spent three years every moring till late afternoon sleeping in Erics bed getting used to the vampire hours. Now I am eighteen and legal to drink, we are going to Fangtasia like we normally do but me and Pam celebrating it at Fangtasia.

"Sookie get ya lazy arse up here now." Pam called from up stairs.

"Coming Mother."I shouted up at her and I teleported to Pams room.I knocked on the door then walked in and Pam was holding out a black corsett dress that stops mid-thigh, with Black nee high leather stiletto boots, a Lapis Lazuli pendent necklace and tiarra. I stripped down to my knickers, Pam put the dress on me then tightened the corset so it amplified my breast to the fullest and then I did the boots up and tied them up. Pam then curled my already curly long hair (which is down past my butt all because Pam and Eric couldn't bear to cut my hair.), then my make-up that seemed to make my face glow and then settled my tiarra in its place on my head.

"Sookie my sweet child you look painfully beautiful and of course this will piss that bitch Carly off."Pam said and once that name was mentioned we both pulled a face of disgust.

"If I hear another word about Eric this and Eric that I swear down to my mother the goddess Nyx I will drink true blood for a week then shoot myself." I said to her.

"Oh please burn me first then kill your self, my very sweet child of mine."My mother Pam said jokingly.

"Please kill yourself no one will miss you."Carly said to us. I swear down that I was going to growl at her but I made my self to do it just as loud for a vampire to her and Pam just smiled.

"How very nice you look Sookie, just like expected you to look like a high prize whore." I don't know what Pam felt as I just felt like some one just put oil on me and I bursted into flames and I ran out the house and straight to the stables where Fire was and she looked at me and ran to meet me, she stoped a inch away from me and I suddenly let the flames go and got on the horse. I slaped her rump and she ran as fast as I could teleport._ Run._And that is exactly what Fire did we just ran for miles untill we came to a waterfall with a cave behind it and I told Fire where to go. The cave was the place where Pam took me when Carly came into our lives three years ago when I nearly burnt her and the entire house down and Eric instructed that Pam should take me as far as she can away from them as possible and the same thing happened a year and ten months ago when she said that Eric should get rid of me and comand Pam into never coming back to Shreveport and Pam heard this too and we ran away from them to our cave,we didn't came back till five days after that talk and her nearly killing half the deer population in Shreveport because she didn't want to kill a human and get bainshed.

"Daughter show some courage and you do not look like a whore, you look like the goddess of the hunt, beauty and the sun." A womens voice said to me, I turned and saw my mother at last.

"Hello mother how are you,and thank you.I am pround to carry you and fathers blood." I said to her.

"Come over her and give your mother a hug and you should not feel ashamed about our bloodline." She said to me.I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her while she did the same with me.

"My sweet darling you must understand that you can have any vampire children and from this day forth you are forever eighteen I declare it as your birth right." after she said these words I got a searing pain across my collar bones and I was about to scream but my mother put her hands over my mouth.

"Shh we don't want anyone except Pam to know of this place." My mother said to me.I heard someone coming and I got some fire ball in my hand waiting for the intruder to come.

"Hello Eric nice to meet you again after what happened and THANK you for LOOKING after my child. "My mother said sarcastically. Eric walked over to me to check I was alright.

" I did better then you did to leave her in care with those humans that injected her with fae blood."He said coldly to her and so I walked back to my mother.

"Yeah fucking right."Mother, Pam and I said in unison and Pam came round to stand with my mother and I.

"Ah the true carer of my baby, how you do miss Pam." My mother said to Pam.

"Yeah we were fine weren't we baby girl till someone said two little somethings."Pam said that nearly growling.

"Yes we were mama just fucking fine." I said as I was about to let the fire out of my arms.

"Come baby girl and lets go to Fangtasia and show that your such a high prize whore as someone to her." Pam said and I teleported me, Pam and my mother to Erics office and it smelt of Carly and sex. I ran to the bathroom and just started to throw up at the thought of Carly having sex with the fangbangers or the vampires then I thought bout the rage that Eric will be in and I just throw up harder then I did before.

"Baby girl are you in here?" Pam asked me and in return I just moaned then threw up again. The next minute I hear Eric go down to his office and now the shit is going to hit the fan.

"Pam get out of here and close the bar down right this minute."I told her and she ran out and told people to get the fuck out of here, I heard everyone leave and I ran to Erics office after I heard Pam lock the front doors. I ran in instantly and sat on the floor near his chair where he was sitting in.

"My angel are you here for me or to laugh at me for being a fool?"Eric asked. I just climbed and sat in his lap and wrap his arms around me that makes me feel safe and this makes Eric feel content to have me in his arms as no one has ever done for him.

"Always my savoiur aint you my angel."He said to me instead of asking me.

"Can we please go home papa."I asked him using a old nickname I haven't called him since he was going out with Carly.

"Of course we can my morning star."Eric said, he stood up with me in his arms and started walking out of the buliding,I normally protested about him carring me but I let him be as he can be unstable as sometimes he can be calm and the next throwing things around but it is normally me that stays with him for two days so he calms down as we tried once to see if it worked and he was normally calm around with me but with out he would kill and throw things around the house so Pam leaves for a few days just to let me work me magick with him. When we are at the corvett instead of putting me at the passagnger sid ehe got in the drivers side with me and he only did this once and this was when Pam drained two humans one werewolf and three witches and this mean he is totally unstable. So once he got comfy in the drivers seat I snuggle closer to him.

"Papa your not alone I'm here too don't push me away talk to papa."I said to him and rested my hand on his right one which was controling the gears, he interlocked my fingers with his.

"My sweet baby child I will tell you when we get home and have dinner."He said in a quiet dead voice which happeneds when he trying to keep his control in check as he does when he is driving with me in it.

"Papa calm down it wont do any good you are always calm with me but belive me when I say I am forever by your side but please don't get bored with me."I said in a quiet voice and rested my head on his chest where his heart should be beating.

"My baby how could I tire of you, you are great joy to me."He said. I kissed his chest where his heart should be beating, I heard the sof crunch of our drive. Eric put the corvett in the garage and got us out of it without hurting one of us. He carried me to the kitchen then he finally put me down on the floor, I ran to the freezer and got out a pizza and put it in the oven, then I ran upstairs to my bedroom, I stripped out of the whole clothing and went over to stick on a pair of pj shorts and a fitting matching top aswell,I put on the slippers. I heard bangs and smashing of Eric getting rid of stuff that reminded him of that bitch. I ran to the sound of the source and walked in to see Eric about to throw something I made.

"Papa stop it, thats mine." I said and ran to him and once I stood in front of him he put his arms around my neck and put his head on my shoulder.

"Thats it Papa deep breaths."I told him and he obeyed what I told him,I looked around to see the damge he had done but it wasn't as much as last time thank gods.

"I'm feeling better Sookie."Eric said to me and I let go of him and teleported to the kitchen to pull the pizza out of the oven and sliced it up and I sat at the table with Eric hands on me while I ate the pizza I left the dishes for the cleaner to do it for us.I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth then I went to find Eric who was in his tears stage which was good and when he saw me he smiled the smile I only saw once and that was when I threatened to kill Andre two years ago.

"Papa are you hungry?" I asked him and I saw the hungry side of him and he noded.I walked over to where he was. He stood up and pulled me to him then he bent to my neck and I felt the particular sting of his fangs and I just sighed because I was feeding him which always happened when he feeds from me. Once he finished he licked the wounds closed and just hold me in his arms.

"How ever did I deserve you my sweet angel child ?" He asked me.

"Just being you and the Gods thought that you might need someone good for you." I said to him and I walked to his secret bed chamber that was only used when him and me used to sleep together, it was underground and I had to wait for Eric to do the password. When I walked through the door it had not changed at all, the only difference from the last time I been down here was that there was a mini kitchenette and a plasma t.v planted on the wall. But I did just ran to my side of the bed and kicked the slippers off and jumped on the bed,then pulled the covers so they were down at the end of the bed then I pulled them over me and I snuggled down into the soft bed when I did this he started to chuckle and that sounded like the old Eric knew.

"Have you brushed your hair?" Eric asked me and I shook my head in a no gesture,Eric got the brush we used for three years and so I sat up and let him brush my hair which was both calming us down as it was a ritual we only did when we slept together. Once Eric was finished doing mine I was yawning constantly.

"Time for the Angel to go bed."Eric said to me.

"Not untill the Vampire is."I said and I lied down and rested on my side while Eric came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Night night,my angel."Eric said.

"Good night,my encanta tu." I said to him in spanshed. Then everything went black like it does when I got to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When I woke up the next night (morning for me now) Eric was up before me which ment I had a hour or two extra lie in, which was nice to have as I haven't had one in agaes and I felt protected and safe which meant Eric was still holding me.

"Good morning my angel. Are you ready to go back to Fangtasia?" Eric asked me. I noded, I tried to get up but Eric wouldn't have any of it.

"No stay in bed while I make you breakfast,my beautiful angel." Eric said to me and I blushed as he said it and it brought memories when I was sevan I spent two months here already Eric would make me breakfast but up stairs. So I sat up and waited for Eric to come back from the kitchenette and when he did there was toast, crispy beacon the way I liked it , black coffe with two sugars.

"Thank you papa."I said to him and I kissed his cheek and started to eat my beacon and toast with my coffe and I jumped up and did the dishes straight away. Once I was finished I ran and jumped on Erics back, he turned quickly and caught me in his arms.

"Papa are you feeling better today?"I asked lightly as when I asked that sometimes he can flip and thats not good.

"My sweet angel I am feeling as great as ever."He replied, I wrapped my arms around even tighter then I did yesterday.

"We are going to the bar to enthrall the humans okay."He told me so I noded and ran up stairs to my bedroom and got changed into tight skiny jeans that are designer and Juciy courture tight camisole top and that top shows of my markings and I put on a pair of black five inch heels then I put the tiarra on my head at a diva angle. I walked out of my bedroom to the bathroom to brush my teeth after I finished that I walked down the stairs to the hall then walked to the garage and went to the corvett where Eric was leaning against.

"My beauty, you are a vision of beauty."Eric said to me.

"Stop it papa."I said to him and I was blushing but I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips but it was a small peck on the lips nothing more, then he opened the door for me and once I was in he shut the door then ran to the other side of the car in a quick blur and was pulling out of the garage in a New York minute . I must of falling asleep as the next time I opened my eyes we were at Fangtasia and parking around the back were Eric normally parked. My hand was just on the handle when Eric opened the door for me, he holded his hand out for me and I took the hand and he lifted me out of the car.I closed the car door then we were off walking to the main bar instead of walking to his office . Once we walked in everyone was staring at us but the worst was Pam because whenever me and Eric were close she was watching how we acted around everyone which was weird.

"Pam is staring at us Papa."I said to him and I moved closer towards him and he wraped one of his arm around my waist in a possessive gesture and it made me feel content and loved for.

"My angel don't worry about Pam."Eric said to me but still I moved even closer to him then anyone has gotten to him and Pam did hear the conversation and she raised her eyebrows at us but then my mother came up to Pam and said something to her but I couldn't hear her. Eric took us to his throne and he sat, while pulling me to him so I gave up and sat on is lap. Everyone was staring at me as for Carly weren't aloud to sit up here with him and Pam only stands next to it. He wraped his arms across my stomache in a protective and possessive gesture also he was daring anyone to object and when I didn't he put his head in my hair just to smell my scent and was asking me to feed him, I noded slightly he scooped me up and carried me to his office which smelt of vanillas. He sat us down he is massive chair that only he sits at, he turns me so that I'm facing him. He bit down in his favourite spot on my neck and I rested my head next to his throat and he stoped mid pull and said to me.

"My sweet darling angel please bite me." Eric requested to me to bite him so I did as what he asked I bit down on his neck and he sighed in pleasure then he resumed in drinking my blood and I felt a bond forming. Then there was a soft knocking at the door and Eric starts to growl but I moved in his lap and he shuts up and tells Pam to come in.

"Well someone has been busy haven't they master." Pam said. Eric just growled at her, I put my hand on his cheek.

"Hush now,Pam wont hurt me." I told him but he was silently growling at Pam still so I teleported to Pam side .

"Baby girl you stink of Eric you know that right?" Pam asked. I sniffed my self and I did.

"Oh my gods I need a bath don't I Pam, well I'm going out to dance come with me Pam. I love you papa."I said to him and Pam.

"Love you too angel."He said to me and I walked out of his office walked a few paces.

"Coming Mistress."Pam said to me, I whirled around and faced her.

"Bitch dont you fucking dare call me that ever again."I told her.

"She has to!" Eric shouted out.

"She doesn't, she older then me."

"Yes but the respect for her masters lover is older then me."Eric shouted at me.

"Fuck that I swear if you call me that I will get a stake and kill you."I told then I walked out to the dance floor where I moved like a very anicent goddess doing a ritual dnace for her belivers and I watched the cctv of me dancing before and I thought it was someone else and of course we get more money in if I dance and even more if me and Pam bump and grind which is exactly what we are going to do but also I needed to some alone dancing which might cause sexual needs as it happens with me and skinny jeans and tight tops, once the music change as Pam wanted it we started our little bump and grind routine but it was more touching in this one tonight which I just followed her into the dance, I felt Eric leave the building.

After Fangtasia is shut I did the alarms, my mother came to me and said "You dod realize that you and Eric are destined to be with each other forever right and you are starting a blood bond right." I gave her a look that silenced her and I teleported to my bedroom. My bedroom smelt of Eric and sex abd that just enraged me more I then heard some girl moan and I ran to where that came from and I just stared at what I saw, Eric and some girl having sex.

"Child leave." He said to me I turned to face the different way so he couldn't see the pain he caused me I had tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes I will leave you permently then." I said to him in such a peacefull, quiet, calm tone and then I teleported to my lake which only I know about and I start to punch the tree and my hands are shreaded and bloody and broken next I get my knife that I carry with me and I cut my self from my left shoulder all the way to my right shoulder slicing the skin quite deep then I sliced from my palm to my inside of the elbow and blood is flowing quite quickly and I do the same to my right, I know all the cuts I have done to my self are serious and I can die but who gives a fuck about me nobody wants me around any more because I am a big girl now and I can be looking after myself, and there is no fun looking after me no more. I engrave into the tree with difficulty "_Hey I'm sorry but no one wants me no more. Did anyone care about me? or was this a game for you all, Mother did you enjoy watching me getting injected with fae blood and then watching how the humans used to laugh at me when the word needle or injections used to come up into a conversation. Vampires is it funny to "help" a defenseless little child and force her into your sleeping habits and make her never to see the sunlight like you all and was this just a fucking game to you all, I now have layed all my cards on this fucking table no more secret two of the kinds just all my hand and this is how it has ended for me hope you remeber me when you pick up a child again and take you into the house I hop" _ That is all I got to write as I faited and I just smiled into the everlasting darkness...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey just wanted to say a quick thank-you to everyone who has alerted and favourited also a massive big hug to my amazing beta xAppleBloomx, you roock girl and I hope this chapter don't let you down. Darkmother :) **

* * *

><p>God, why is there a damn fucking beeping noise? I thought I was bloody dead but I guess not. I opened my eyes and groaned at what I saw. I've got fucking tubes in me. Just fucking great. Not.<br>"Hey sleepy head, finally joined the living or the unliving." Pam said to me.  
>"Fucking funny Pam, when the fuck do I get out of here?" I asked in a dry and raspy voice.<br>"When you fill out the discharge form and it was stupid trying to kill yourself cause hello immortal can't die." Pam said in a sarcastic tone. I just rolled my eyes at her and tried to get up but I just hissed in pain and fell back on the bed. I healed the palms of my hands and then I sat up on the bed.  
>"Pam can you get me some water and the discharge forms please?" I asked her quietly. Pam got up and blurred out to the nurse's station and came back with the forms and some clothes, thank god. After I signed the forms I asked Pam to help me up, give her due she did help me help and she helped me get dress into one of her fangtasia dresses, which looks like it's painted on me, and knee high stiletto heels. Yeah I know I shouldn't go there because I am just leaving the hospital from trying to kill myself but I want to help Pam with the club and of course I can stretch out my body in dancing, which will be fun with Pam and others in the room. Pam hands me a glass of water and I down the whole thing. We dropped off the forms at the station and walked out of that dreadful place. I sighed and Pam looked at me.<br>"You don't have to do this, you know that right?" Pam told me.  
>"Yes but what will you do then? Also, can I have my knife back please?" I asked. She just raised her eyebrow with a sceptical look on her face.<br>"What? I swear I won't cut myself again, promise. Pam please, I feel naked without it." She just sighed and got it out of her purse. I put my knife, or dagger or whatever you call it, in its scabbard which is stitched onto my garter on my right thigh. I felt so much better with it on me.  
>"Eric is going to fucking kill my when he finds out that you have that back." She said as we reached the car. We got in and I buckled up.<br>"I will buy you the entire Chanel and Dior collection next with matching jewelery, if you don't tell that fucking cunt." I said with a lot of venom, which didn't sound like me at all.  
>"Would you like to calm the fuck down, I know what he did ain't right but save your anger for him and not me." Pam said to me. I knew she was right so I just sighed again and closed my eyes.<p>

I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder and I groaned.  
>"Come on Sook we need to get the club steaming hot tonight and we are the perfect ones to do that. By doing this you get pay back and we get money as well, and of course it will be fun." Pam said to me. Pam pulled me out of the car carefully but still it was too fast for me and I threw up near the ca. Pam handed me a tissue and I wiped my mouth before standing back up. Pam just looked at me.<br>"I'm fine. God you're mother fucking paranoid, you know that right?" I asked then I let down my shields, which helps with the telepathy but also hides my scent and makes me look otherworldly but drop dead beautiful, as I was once told by a fangbanger.  
>"Ah that's my girl; always playing the temptress." Pam said in the tone that was filled with pride. I looked at her and gave her my best sexy seductive smile and she purred like a kitten. We linked our arms together and started to walk into the club. Once we were inside, the humans turned to see who it was that came through the doors as the vampires and the weres were staring at us. Pam nodded to the dj and the music, which was Guilt by Nero, started. Pam and I started to do our very sexual dance, moving towards the dance floor. By the time we got there and finished our dance every male pair of eyes were on us.<br>"Up for round two? Let's turn it up a notch." I asked Pamela. She nodded and a new song started. This one was called Crush On You by Nero. Pam and I were so close and we were interlocking our bodies so tight that you wouldn't know where I ended and Pam started.  
>"Everyone is staring at you and I mean EVERYONE." Pam says.<br>"Gee well thanks and all but I think I shall go and sit down for a while. You coming with me?" I asked her as I started walking away from her and going to our booth.  
>"Yeah might as well, nothing better to do for a while and we have a meeting with Compton after one." She says in a bored tone and I groaned.<br>"I ain't fucking acting like a fucking Fangbanger and if I have to then I'm going to pin some twat down then kill it and blame it on either Compton or dear old grandpa." I say with a wink and Pam nearly spat out her trueblood which Belinda delivered a minute ago.  
>"Oh fuck, that is going to be soo fun." She says then her eyes went wide.<br>"Who let him in?" Pam says. I turned round and screamed at who I saw. I teleported to him.

"Hooker, don't get ya little white pussy in a twist." Lafayette says to me. Lafayette and I have been friends since I was living with my Gran.  
>"Fucking hell Lafayette, don't mention that! Wait a minute… it ain't white. well depending on what I've done with it…" I said to him after we hugged.<br>"Baby doll, what have you been doing to ya self? You look like fucking death." He said as we made our way to the booth that Pam had walked away from.  
>"Awww, I guess pammykins didn't want to see lil black boy." Lafayette states.<br>"I guess she's finding her tea." I say and Laf scrunches his eyes together like he didn't want to hear about it.  
>"You gunna tell me what you have been doing to ya self?" Laf asks.<br>"Oh, just trying to kill myself, apart from that, nothing. What bout you?" I said showing my arm, as if trying to kill myself was an everyday activity.  
>"Why did a pretty white girl like you cut yourself?" He asks. I gulp and just as I was about to tell him someone said.<br>"Nothing you need to worry about."  
>"Master," I bowed my head and grabbed onto Lafs hand tightly. My cuts started to burn badly, like I was on fire.<br>"Eric." Laf says disdainfully.  
>"I need Pam, I need Pam, I NEED PAM !" I scream and I feel two cold hands holding on to my shoulders gently as if afraid of reopening my wounds.<br>"Shush I am here, no need to shout is there?" I heard Pam's voice say. I turned round in her arms and rested my head against her shoulder.  
>"Pam." I say in recognition. I hugged her fiercely as tears were streaming down my face. I was so scared that I was going to burn the whole place down. Pam knew instantly at what I thought was going to happen.<br>"Hey now, you have better control then before. I am going to take you back to the house and we will get you your favourite jeans and top before we have Compton round here." Pam said to me and I nodded in agreement.  
>"Oh look our strong fierce tiger has now been tamed into a weak little kitten." Eric said and I saw red.<br>"Oh shit." Pam and Laf said together at the same time and oh shit was the understatement of the year. I was on Eric in a flash with my dagger/knife deeply pressed into his flesh. There was blood and the smell of burning flesh. I left the dagger/knife in there so it wouldn't heal for hours and it would still be in there when Compton comes. I jump back off of him and dragging the dagger/knife back leaving a red mark and I put it back in it's scabbard.  
>"Say that one more time <em>Master<em> and we will find out what happens with my blood everywhere and see what the vamps in here will do when they smell it." I said and I turned on my heel marching out of the club waiting for Pam to turn up.  
>"That was very immature you know, threatening to spill your blood in there." said Claudine, my fairy godmother.<br>"Yeah and he can go and drink liquid silver for all I care. So where is the god motherly concern for me?" I asked her.  
>"Hey don't be like that. I'm having a hard time you know. I'm going through an arranged marriage!" She snaps at me.<br>"Hey, it's better then the shit that's going in my life." I say.  
>"Hey, Eric just text me saying thanks for calling him "your shit." Pam says to me.<br>"Yeah? Tell him to stop listening to my conversation with my godmother causes it's not like he cares about what's going around in my life. He can go and fly a fucking kite for all I care." I told Pam.  
>"Well, I better be off before Niall gets worried about where I am." Claudine says before popping back.<br>"Eric says no to the kite flying as there is no wind for him to fly it with." Pam says to me and I scream in frustration. I got into the car and slammed the door shut. Pam got in and started the car up then began to drive madly.  
>"He does care for you, he is just as mad as you are about what he did." Pam starts to tell me but we were at the house so I got out and ran up the stairs to the doors. I opened them and then teleported to my walk-in closet before picking out some jeans and a t-shirt from juicy couture, with five inch heels and a matching handbag. Then I teleported back to Eric's office in Fangtasia.<br>He glanced up to see who it is then looked back to the computer screen, I sit down in the couch that is to the side of the office and got out my iphone and text Pam; _Hey get ur hairy ass over here ;P_ the reply to that is; _Will do, met u in 2 mins._  
>"Pam says that she will be here in two minutes." I said out loud. All he did is grunt at me.<br>"How are you Sookie?" I said to myself.  
>"Oh I'm good, you?" I said back.<br>"Oh same old same old. What have you been doing?" I said.  
>"Oh nothing, just trying to kill myself but that didn't do a fucking thing, I might try and shoot my brains out soon." I say to no one.<br>"Wouldn't that be messy to clean up?"  
>"Nah because I wouldn't be there or I have shot that bad that I have damaged my brain too much to be able to do anything."<br>"Shut the fuck up okay?" I heard Eric say but I carried on rambling.  
>"Another is that I eat stuff that is soo sugary that I go in a coma and die." I finished saying. Then I sat there, just looking at the wall and thinking of nothing but feeling tired.<br>"What the fuck is happening? Why is Sookie fading?" I heard Pam say very quietly.  
>"I don't know, I don't fucking know." I heard Eric shout and then I heard a small pop.<br>"She is dying." I heard Niall say and then I heard an ear piercing howl and I felt two hands on my shoulders shaking me.  
>"Hey. Don't fucking leave me with lord grumpy from grumpyville, baby girl." I heard Pam say and I opened my eyes, I touch her face and wipe her bloody tears.<br>"Don't cry for me be happy, it doesn't hurt. When you took me in Pam that was the happiest moment of my life but know that even after death I love you... forgive...you...Eric." I say.  
>"If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, take me to the river at dawn, send me away to the words of a love song." I sang just before I heard another loud ear piercing howl. Then there was black again.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys I'm sorry for the really long wait but both me and my beta ****TheAmazingPurpleNinja did completely forgot about it but thanks for sticking up with us and thank you for your kind reviews I hope you like it and enough of me and on with the chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the most beautiful place I have ever seen. The grass was a lush green and it smelt heavenly; like freshly cut grass, apple and cinnamon spice.<p>

"Daughter, why are you here? You're not supposed to be here." My mother said. I heard some kids playing some place farther away from here.

"Well surprise, aint you glad that I can live here happily?" I asked her.

"Yes but you need to go home, this isn't where you belong." She said to me.

"Where do I fucking belong then?" I asked.

"With Pam and Eric but I grant you into the otherworld so you can enter it anytime you like, so you can escape from what is happening at home." She said and I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Time to go back little one, you may feel a bit dizzy and you might throw up." I nodded into her shoulder. I felt that I was falling at a very dangerous speed and that if I hit anything, I would be crushed but when I opened my eyes I was back in Fangtasia, with somebody holding on to me tightly and crying badly.

"Hey going to mess my outfit you know." I said. I heard fangs snick out. Fuck I am so going to be drained.

"You are supposed to be dead." Pam says with a lisp.

"Well, there were some difficulties. My mother wouldn't exactly let me in but I am welcome to go there and I might be able to take someone with me to the spirit world." I tell her in a rush.

"Does that mean that I might be able to see my mama and papa?" Pam asks.

"Yeah we could search for them if you're allowed in there." I say. I felt dizzy and thought I was going to be sick.

"Fuck I'm gonna chuck up." I say and Pam passes me a bin. I fucking did chuck up but it was blood and guess who walks through the door way? Eric and he fucking dropped his fangs at me.

"I die and come back to life, and all you do is drop your fucking fangs." I stop to chuck up again.

"This is the best welcome home ever." I hurled up more blood.

"Guess I owe you bloody thanks." I know, no pun intended but I also offer him my bloody bucket but bring it back to myself to throw up in again. When I felt that I wouldn't chuck up again I put the bucket down on the floor. I laid down on the couch with my feet in Pam's lap. My head felt like there was a war going on in it.

"No thanks I had my dinner already." Eric said to me so I teleport next to him, I let all my shields down and I go into full goddess. I changed my clothing into a lapis lazuli coloured ball gown which is like from the rich side of the Italian renaissance, it had a matching lapis lazuli headdress that had a pendent in the middle of my forehead, a lapis lazuli tiara, pair of heels, and a cloak with a fur hood. My hair went in to tight but not too tight curls.

"Are you coming out to enthral the humans Pam?" My voice sounded like bells tinkering.

"Of course but I feel like a slob compared to you." Pam said to me so like magic I manifested the same designed outfit but her clothes in a blood red and her hair same tightness curls.

"There you go Pam." I say to her and she curtseyed to me.

"Thank you, Goddess Sookie." She said to me.

"Fuck off Pam; this is only me in my true form. That's all. Soon I will take you to see your parents and I will have to dress like this to show that I am a goddess." I said to her, still standing next to Eric who was just staring at me.

"What is she saying? You can't see your parents Pamela, they are dead; another bit of dust in the wind." Eric said to her and I saw Pam's lip slightly tremble.

"You take that back you bastard! Pam can see them all she likes because every time I go to the otherworld she is coming too and guess what we might see? Your parents there, living it up in the otherworld." I said to him softly. I walked out of the office and waited for Pam. I heard a bang and a crash so I ran in there. What I saw was the cruellest thing that a vampire can do to their child, Eric was using his mental powers that come with being a punishment and he was draining her of her blood and putting it in vials.

"You will teach her manners Pam and if you don't I will command you into meeting the sun." Eric says and punches her in the face. All I can see is red as I got the elements ready and my knife drawn out.

"Eric, leave the girl be now. You don't want to harm Pam; it is I who you want to harm." I say to him as I got Spirit to soothe Pam's mind, I got fire to burn the vials and I got Earth to remove the tubes from Pam's arms. Pam moves straight from Eric to behind me.

"Pam, leave us. Close the bar and go home." I said to her. She blurred out and told everyone to clear out. Once they did she told us she's leaving and so it was only Eric and I. I laid down my knife and the minute it touched the floor, I'm swung into the wall where Pam was. I was grabbed by the throat and flinged across the room again, I whacked my head against the wall. I could feel blood. Next he grabbed my arm in a tight grip and I heard it snap. I screamed and he growled.

"Fight back you, daughter of a forgotten whore." Eric shouted at me. Now he was asking for it. I grabbed his hand, the one that is holding my bad arm, and twisted it round so much that he howled. I carried on twisting it. He went on his knees; I stepped behind him and quickly took my shoes off while keeping hold of this bad hand. I raised my foot then brought it back down on his legs. He groaned in pain. I manifested a knife and started to skin him, I also stabbed him in places that hurt but wouldn't be too painful. I left my ancient symbol over the place of his un-beating heart. It burnt him and it would leave a scar. Then I walked over to his desk and put the knife back in its sheath, which is on the left leg as the right leg carries the sword that was made for me. I waited for Eric to heal and once that was over, I walked out and sat on my throne that was made for me when I joined Pam's family. Eric came out, looking a bit too white for a vampire. He went straight to the refrigerator and gets out royalty blended. I mentally smashed it and he went and got another one but I smash that one too.

"What time does Compton get here?" I ask him.

"In half an hour." Eric replies.

"Good, now come up here Eric and go on your knees beside my wrist." I said to him in a commanding voice which sounds great in my true form. Eric walked over to me and got on his knees. I put my hand on his cheek but he moved away.

"Don't touch me!" Eric shouted at me.

"Eric feed from me, I have hurt you, so I am offering my blood to you." I said to him and he made a hungry sound while his fangs dropped down again. He grabbed my good wrist and bit down on it with a moan. I winced at the slight pain but I was healing my left wrist. After Eric was finish with his supplement of blood he moved away from me and sat in his throne.

"I'm going to change." I said to Eric and he just grunted at me. I teleported back to my bedroom and I went to my walk-in closet. I picked out my mini skirt and my red satin tube top with my Gucci stiletto heels and made my hair twisted and pinned to the back of my head. I teleported back to my throne with minutes to spare before Compton arrived.

"Hello Sheriff, Sookie." Bill said to us and Eric Nodded to him.

"So Sheriff, the Queen wants Sookie to go to Dallas to find a missing Sheriff named Godric." When Bill finished saying it Eric went visibly tense.

"Of course I will and I bet the Queen will pay for the travel and pay me too." I said and Bill nodded.

"How are you doing Sookie?" Bill asked me.

"I'm doing good, thank you for asking." I said to him.

"Well I better be off." Bill said and turned before walking out and closing the door. That's when Eric started.

"It is so sickening." Eric said with distaste.

"What is?" I asked.

"How much you are into him." Eric said and I laughed at him.

"Don't be fucking stupid." I said to him.

"It is so obvious." He said to me. I got up and walked over to him. I sat down on his lap and leaned against his chest.

"If it's so obvious why am I here instead of being with Compton?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said.

"I'm here because you are a better vampire then he will ever be." I say to him.

"I already know that." Eric said and I elbowed him in his stomach. He just growled playfully at me.

"I'm going home, I will meet you there." I said to him and moved in his arms, so that I was facing him and kissed him on his lips. Once we pulled away from each other I was left breathless. I teleported back the kitchen and I started to cook up a pizza. Eric came through the door and went to his office, calling Pam with him. They were still in there after I ate the pizza and got ready for bed.

"Good morning guys. I'm going to bed now." I said. I climbed onto my king-sized bed which had curtains I can draw to keep out sunlight. I kept on tossing and turning and when I finally got fed up with it, it was six in the morning and the sun was coming up. I went down stairs with some pillows and my quilt. Once I'd gotten to the living room I, I made my bed on the couch and I started a fire in the fire place and put the fireguard in place so it wouldn't burn the place down. Once I had watched the sun come up I fell asleep.


End file.
